harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
31. Kapitel: Die dritte Aufgabe
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 31. Kapitel: Die dritte Aufgabe (im Original: The Third Task) Mit Hilfe von Ron und Hermine bereitet sich Harry so gut auf die dritte Turnieraufgabe vor, dass er sich sicherer fühlt als bei den vorhergegangenen Aufgaben. Während einer ihrer unzähligen Übungsstunden beobachten sie aus dem Fenster, wie Draco in seine Hand spricht, als würde er ein Walkie-Talkie benutzen. Währenddessen stehen Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle Schmiere für ihn. Am Morgen des Tages der letzten Turnieraufgabe erscheint ein weiterer Hetzartikel gegen Harry im Tagespropheten. Darin behauptet Rita Kimmkorn, Harry werde von Narbenschmerzen umgetrieben und sei nicht immer zurechnungsfähig. Außerdem verheimliche Albus Dumbledore, dass Harry ein vielleicht gefährlicher Parselmund ist. Sie bezieht sich dabei genau auf den Vorfall während des Wahrsageunterrichts, der einige Tage zuvor stattgefunden hat. Dass die Reporterin Dinge weiß, die sich in einem weit oben gelegenen und für lauschende Menschen eigentlich nicht erreichbaren Turmzimmer zugetragen haben, bringt Hermine auf eine Idee, die sie schnell in der Schulbibliothek abklären will ... Die Eltern der Champions treffen bereits am Vormittag ein. Überraschend kommen Molly und Bill Weasley, um Harry beim Turnierabschluss zur Seite zu stehen. Gemeinsam mit Harry besichtigen sie das Schlossgebäude mit seinen Ländereien und schwelgen in Erinnerungen. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit beginnt die Abschlussaufgabe des Turniers. Die Champions werden, je nach Punktestand verzögert, an den Start geschickt: * Harry und Cedric Diggory betreten als erste, * dann Viktor Krum und * zuletzt Fleur Delacour den dunklen und von außen nicht einsehbaren Irrgarten. Einige Lehrer, darunter Hagrid und Moody patrouillieren um die hohen Außenhecken. Wie Professor McGonagall versichert, komme sofort jemand von dieser Patrouille zu Hilfe, wenn einer der Champions ein rotes Funkensignal aussenden sollte. Harry wundert sich darüber, dass er zunächst auf keinerlei Hindernisse trifft, während Cedric, dem er einmal begegnet, abgekämpft und zerfleddert aussieht. Auf einmal hört er Fleur schreien und will eigentlich zu ihr laufen. Er verfängt sich jedoch kopfunter in einem seltsamen blockierenden Zaubernebel. Später kann er sie nicht finden. Endlich trifft auch Harry auf einige Hindernisse: * Auf einem der Pfade vertreibt er routiniert einen Dementor, der sich als Irrwicht entpuppt. * Ein anderes mal muss er einem der inzwischen über 3 m langen Knallrümpfigen Kröter einen Lähmzauber verpassen, um entfliehen zu können. * Auf dem Parallelweg hört Harry, dass Cedric von Viktor mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert wird. Schockiert kämpft er sich durch die begrenzende Hecke und macht Viktor mit einem Schockzauber unschädlich. Beide sind entsetzt über das unerwartete Verhalten von Viktor und signalisieren mit roten Funken ihrer Zauberstäbe, von welcher Stelle Viktor abgeholt werden muss. Die beiden letzten im Turnier verbliebenen Champions trennen sich danach wieder. * Nachdem Harry noch das Rätsel einer Sphinx gelöst hat, kommt der Siegerpokal in Sicht. Kurz vor sich sieht Harry aber, wie Cedric von einer anderen Seite auf den Pokal zurennt und dabei eine Acromantula nicht bemerkt. Beim Versuch, Cedric zu warnen, packt das Biest Harrys Bein mit einer seiner Greifzangen. Zwar kann Harry sich schließlich mit einem Entwaffnungszauber befreien, aber sein Bein ist so schwer verletzt, dass er kaum noch darauf stehen kann. * Harry und Cedric fühlen sich danach wie Verbündete und keiner von ihnen will dem anderen den Sieg streitig machen. Sie einigen sich darauf, die Henkel des Pokals gleichzeitig zu ergreifen. Kaum berühren sie den Pokal, stellt dieser sich als Portschlüssel heraus, der beide davonträgt. Am Rand erwähnt: Apollyon Pringle, Mr Ogg 31.Kapitel im Film Im Film werden Harry, Fleur und Viktor von ihren jeweiligen Schulleitern, Cedric von seinem Vater zu verschiedenen Zugängen des magischen Irrgartens geführt. Abweichend vom Buch gehört zu den von Dumbledore verkündeten dort vorbereiteten magischen Herausforderungen, dass auf die Champions keine gefährlichen Monster warteten, sondern Menschen in diesem Bereich sich verändern könnten. Die Champions müssten schon deshalb schnellstmöglich den Pokal finden, aber dabei wachsam sein, dass sie sich nicht selbst verlören. Der an Harrys Zugang stehende Moody gibt diesem verschwörerisch den Tipp, sich links zu halten. Harry kommt ohne Hindernisse voran. Cedric wird beinahe von einer Hecke eingeschlossen, kann sich aber wieder befreien. Krum läuft mit glasigen Augen durch die Gänge. Ein Schrei von Fleur ist zu hören. Harry rennt in die Richtung des Schreis. Im Gegensatz zum Buchablauf, wo er Fleur nicht finden kann und darum auch nicht weiß, was ihr geschehen ist, sieht er Krum, der sich über Fleur beugt. Als Viktor und Harry aufeinandertreffen, bedroht Krum Harry mit seinem Zauberstab, lässt ihn aber gehen. Harry sieht, wie Fleur von den Wurzeln einer Hecke eingewickelt wird. Er gibt das vereinbarte rote Lichtsignal. Ein heftiger Wind treibt die Hecken hinter Harry zusammen, sodass er sich gerade noch mit einem Sprung in einen anderen Gang retten kann. Harry erhascht einen Blick auf den Trimagischen Pokal, ehe sich die magischen Hecken wieder schließen. Harry hört Kampfgeräusche und erspäht die erbittert miteinander kämpfenden Cedric und Krum. Anders als in der Vorlage (s. o.) setzt Diggory Viktor mit dem Entwaffnungszauber Expelliarmus außer Gefecht. Er lässt sich aber von Harry von heftigeren Wutreaktionen abhalten mit dem Hinweis, dass der Durmstrangschüler unter einem Zauber stehe. Die beiden Hogwarts-Champions rangeln sich durch die Hecken in Richtung zum Trimagischen Pokal. Kurz bevor sie den Pokal erreichen, stürzt Cedric und wird von Wurzeln am Boden festgehalten. Harry widersteht der Versuchung, nun einfach zum Pokal zu rennen, stattdessen befreit er den um Hilfe bittenden Cedric mit dem Reduktor-Fluch von den Wurzeln. Gemeinsam laufen sie, von den hinter ihnen schließenden Hecken getrieben, auf den Pokal zu und beschließen, ihn beide zusammen, gleichzeitig zu berühren. ;Änderungen im Film zum Buchgeschehen: :Im Film werden die Vorbereitungen und die Übungsstunden von Harry, gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine, nicht gezeigt. :Es fehlen die Geschehnisse um Draco und seine Freunde und Hermines Rückschlüsse, wie Rita Kimmkorn zu ihren Informationen kommt. :Der Hetzartikel über Harry im Tagespropheten fehlt. :Der Besuch und die Unterstützung von Molly und Bill Weasley sind weggekürzt (Bill und Fleur lernen sich bei dieser Gelegenheit kennen!). :Die Figur des Zaubereiministeriumsmitarbeiters Ludo Bagman ist im Film gestrichen. :Die Ereignisse im Irrgarten sind im Film drastisch vereinfacht worden, Harry stellen sich keine Hindernisse, Rätsel oder tierische Monster in den Weg, außer den Hecken, die sich immer wieder verschließen. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4f